


Help us!

by Neia_hong04



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cringy Mark Lee, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Eventual Happy Ending, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hyunjin calls Seungmin Pup/Puppy, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kidnapping, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mark Calls NCTzens grass like 3 times, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Near Death Experiences, OT23 (NCT), OT8 STRAY KIDS, Physical Abuse, Protect Haechan, Protect Seungmin, Protective Hwang Hyunjin, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Protective NCT, Protective Stray Kids Ensemble, Sad Kim Seungmin, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sasaeng Fan(s), Short Chapters, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), use of poison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neia_hong04/pseuds/Neia_hong04
Summary: What do you want from us?Kim Seungmin of Stray kids and Lee Donghyuck/Haechan of NCT were kidnapped...The reason?No one actually knew...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Liu Yang Yang & Wong Kun Hang | Hendery & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 17
Kudos: 187





	1. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~   
> So...  
>  If you have read Neia's other book, then you will know that I (Mia) is taking over updating her book.  
> She had wrote the draft for this book and forgot to publish it, so she has asked me to publish this book for her before it gets deleted, cuz a draft can be only kept for a month...  
> I don't really know the whole plot for this book but I will try my best to write this book for her.   
> I hope you like this story!

(Haechan's P.O.V)

Taeyong hyung was with SuperM right now...

They were having a meeting about something, so it was only me, Johnny hyung and Doyoung hyung in the dorm.

I was lazing around in the couch when a knock interrupted my daydream.

"Must be the food..."

I stood up from my spot and went to open the door.

A man with black clothes, gloves, mask and a cap was standing there.

"Uh... Can I help you?" I asked.

But he didn't say anything.

He grabbed something from his back, as I stared at him.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and injected something in me.

"W-what are you doing?" I screamed.

I tried to pull away from him but my head started getting dizzy.

He then dragged me out and closed the dorm's door behind.

"w-what are you t-trying to do?" I asked him but he didn't reply.

"Haechan??" I heard Doyoung hyung call me but I couldn't speak.

I felt so exhausted and tired.

It must be the effect of the thing this man injected into me.

My head was hurting so much and my vision started to get blurry.

Before I could even do anything, I felt a sharp pain in my neck, making me loose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it~


	2. The beginning: 2

(Seungmin's P.O.V)

"Seungmin hyung~" I heard I.N calling me.

I looked back to see him showing me puppy eyes.

Oh no.... What does he want now?

"Hyung~ I'm hungry!!" He whinned.

"But didn't you just eat?" I asked and he pouted. 

"But I'm still hungry!!" He was basically whining like a baby right now. 

"Why don't you ask Minho hyung to make you something?" I told him but he shook his head. 

"Minho hyung, Hyunjin hyung and Felix hyung went to the company to practice and 3 Racha is producing like always.... It's only you and me hyung, and I don't know how to cook!" He said. 

"Oh... " 

But I don't know how to cook as well... 

"Why don't we go to the convenience store to get some snacks?" I asked him and he happily nodded. 

"I'll go get dressed then~" He ran to his room. 

Shaking my head I changed into some sweats and a hoodie... Well... Hyunjin's hoodie to be exact. 

Grabbing my phone and wallet, I picked a pair of shoes and left the room. 

I went out of the room to see Jeongin already dressed.

"Hyung! Hurry! Hurry!" He said jumping like an excited fox.

I shook my head as we went out of the dorm, locking it.

We wore our masks so that we don't attract any attention towards us. There was a convenience store in the next block, so we basically ran there. After grabbing a bunch of snack and drinks we payed for it and made our way back to the dorm.

Jeongin was already eating his ice-cream.

Smiling at him, I grabbed my phone to click his picture as he was making a slight mess.

But suddenly a hand grabbed me, pulling me towards them.

It was a small dark alley, so I couldn't see a thing.

"Seungmin hyung? Where did you go?" I heard Jeongin say.

Before I could say anything, I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"W-what are you-"

A hand covered my mouth, not allowing me to speak.

It had a handkerchief tied around it, a weird smell covered my nostrils before I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it~


	3. Chapter 3

(Doyoung's P.O.V)

"Haechan?" I came out of my room after hearing him shout.  
But there was no one in the living room.  
I opened the front door to see if he's there, but no.  
"Maybe the dreamies came to drag him somewhere again," Johnny hyung suddenly said, scaring me.  
"Ahh!! Hyung! You scared me!" I told and he just smiled.  
"Delivery~"  
I looked at the door to see someone holding the food we ordered.  
I smiled at him, bowing as I took the food from him.  
Thanking him I closed the door.  
"Maybe the dreamies did come..." I mumbled.  
Haechan was not someone to leave without eating, well unless he's been dragged out by the dreamies.

We quickly finished the food and went back to doing our own stuffs

I left the chocolate cake in the fridge, Haechan will whine if he doesn't get his cakes.

(Taeyong's P.O.V)

9:00 Pm

Today's meeting was a really long one.  
After stretching for sometime, I stood up from my chair and went to grab my bag.

"Hyung you ready to go?" I heard Mark say.  
Looking up I saw Mark, Ten and Lucas standing besides me.

I nodded at him and Lucas yelled a cracked Let's Go  
Chuckling at him, I grabbed my phone.  
"So~" I smirked at Ten as I walked besides him.  
"What? Can't I meet my boyfriend?" He asked with a scandalized look and I shooked my head.  
"Are you sure Kun won't nag?" I asked and he chucked.  
"No, they're coming over as well, it's going to be hella loud," He smirked and I let out a laugh.

Before I could say anything else, the dreamies came running towards us.

"Mork!! Taeyong hyung!!" They yelled.  
"Yah!! It's Mark Hyung for you!" Mark yelled, making the dreamies snicker.

"Hyung! Haechan hyung didn't come to practice today!" Chenle said.

That's weird...  
"And today we were going to annoy Mork together! He will never miss out on that!" Jaemin said making Lucas laugh and Mark sigh.

"Hyung! We're coming to the dorm with you! We need to know what Haechan was doing that he didn't come to our weekly Mork annoying day!" Renjun said making me chuckle.  
"The dorm is going to be even louder," Ten commented.  
"Is Wayv coming too?" Jeno asked and I nodded.  
Renjun and Chenle smirked at each other.

I sighed.  
Kun better be ready...

"Can we go already? I'm starving!!" Jisung whined and Jaemin started babying him right after.

I smiled as we got into our van.  
It was a really loud ride, with the dreamies annoying Mark and him yelling them to stop.  
Ten blasting some music and Lucas and Chenle screaming out the lyrics.

After reaching the dorm, I was literally dragged by the dreamies to the 5th floor.

Ten, Lucas and Mark had gone to the 10th floor to get dressed into comfortable clothes and then drag the other members to the 5th floor.

After knocking at the door for a whole minute, Johnny opened the door.

To say he was shocked to see the dreamies was an understatement.  
He was quickly pushed into the room as the dreamies started screaming Haechan's name over and over again, yelling him to come out.

Doyoung soon came out of his room, a confused expression on his face.  
"Haechan was not with you guys?" He asked the dreamies.

The dreamies shared a look and shook their heads.

"Was it not you guys who dragged him out of the dorms like the last time?" Johnny asked and they shook their heads again.  
"We were at the practice room waiting for him to start the Mork annoying day," Jeno said.

"If it wasn't you guys who dragged him out of the dorms then who was it?" Doyoung asked and I gave him a confused look.

"After you left for the meeting, we ordered food, and after sometime there was a knock on the door, Haechan went to open it since he was already in the living room, then later we heard him shout but when I came out of my room no one was there, so we assumed he was dragged away by the dreamies again..." Doyoung explained.

"Tae... Do you think we should check the CCTV?" Johnny asked and I nodded.

"I guess we should, if the dreamies didn't drag him out then it will be better if we check who did," I said.

Johnny nodded and grabbed his phone.  
Calling the building gaurd.

The dreamies looked around the dorm, maybe trying to see of this was a prank or not.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"Hyung open the door!" Mark yelled and Renjun went to open it.

Soon the room was filled with all the other members.

They were all scattered around the living room.

"Where's Hyuck?" Mark asked and everyone fell silent.

"We don't know...." Jaemin said.

"Taeyong, I got the video" Johnny said and I nodded, gesturing him to play the video in the TV for everyone to watch.

"We'll have to find it now," I told Mark and he slowly nodded, not understanding anything.

Johnny soon played the video, everyone paying attention to it.

We weren't ready to see what was going to happen....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating soon. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll be able to update daily but I'll try my best.  
> I hope you liked it~


	4. Chapter 4

(Jeongin's P.O.V)

"Seungmin hyung?" I called out after noticing he wasn't walking besides me.

"Hyung?" I turned back but he was no where to be seen.

I quickly grabbed my phone and called him.

"This has to be one of his pranks!"  
  


_**~Congratulations neon cham daedanhae~** _

I smirked as I heard his ringtone.

It was ringing from the dark alley.

But something was weird...

He made no effort to decline the call or do anything not to get caught.

"Hyung! Come out! I know you're hiding there," I said, slowly walking towards the alley.

"Hyung, its too obviou- huh?"

"Hyung..."

There was no one there...

Looking around I saw his phone on the ground and the bag that he was holding right next to it.

"Hyung?!!" Before I could walk into the alley, I got pulled back by someone.

"Innie where do you think you're going?" 

I looked back to see Chan hyung and the others behind him.

"Hyung..." I said, pointing at the things on the ground.

Looking at what I was pointing he gave me a confused look.

"Seungmin hyung and I were shopping and we were just going back to the dorm... but the he.... just disappeared..." I said grabbing onto the shopping bag that I was holding.

"WHAT?" Hyunjin hyung was the first to shout.

"What do you mean by disappeared?!" Chan hyung asked and all I could do was shake my head.

"I.. I dont know hyung... we were just walking besides each other but after I crossed the alley, he just disappeared, I thought it was a prank so I called him but his phone was on the ground and he was no where.."

"Hyung... do you think..." Minho hyung asked Channie hyung after a while.

"I don't know min... but we'll have to find it out own our own." Channie hyung said making Minho and Changbin hyung nod.

After looking around the area, hyung turned to Changbin hyung.

"Bin, take the kids to the dorm, Minho and I will go back to the company," Channie hyung said.

"Hyung?" I called out and Chan hyung smiled at me.

"Go back to the dorm ok? Minho and I will find Seungmin,"

I slowly nodded as Chan hyung went to grab Seungmin hyungs phone and the bag.

"We'll see you guys at home," Channie hyung handed Changbin hyung the bag and quickly left with Minho hyung.

"So.. Lets go," Changbin hyung grabbed my arm dragging me with him.

(Chan's P.O.V)

I really hope this isn't what I'm thinking about.

Please be safe Seungminie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it~  
> I know this is a really short update but there will be more chapters coming soon!
> 
> I've been having writers block for sometime so I couldn't update but I'm back now and hopefully I'll be able to update regularly or maybe faster than I used to.


	5. Chapter 5

(Mark's P.O.V)

That's weird...  
Haechan not coming to practice, his sudden disappearance from the dorm... Someone dragging him away...  
It doesn't make much sense...  
I stare at the TV as Johnny hyung sets up something.  
Confused, I lean back on the couch closing my eyes for a while.

"It's DONE!" Johnny hyung screams, startling me.  
I sit up as I silently glare at him.  
Shifting my gaze to the TV, I let out a sigh.

It showed four men outside the dorm room, all dressed in black.  
Huh?  
One of them knocked on the door and after a while Haechan opened the door.  
Then the thing happened which shocked everyone.  
One man pulled something out from his back pocket and grabbed Haechan by the wrist and injected the thing in him.

Some gasps filled the room as we continued watching.

The man pulled Haechan away from the room, and closed the door.  
While Haechan was struggling with the man someone else came up, but before anything else could happen, Hae fainted.  
He slumped down the wall as the man surrounded him, pulling him up and dragging him away.

The man that had just entered injected something else into Haechan, before the four men took him away.  
We couldn't see his face because the camera couldn't fully focus on his face.

But when it did, it shocked us all.

It was our Stylist and Stage designer, Kwon Seungho.

"S-Seungho hyung...." Taeyong hesitantly said.

Seungho hyung then left the place after glancing around as if looking for something.

Maybe to see if anyone caught them doing the act.

I fisted my hands as I glared at the TV.

How dare he?  


"H-hyung..." Chenle spoke up, making everyone look at him.

"Seungho hyung... he resigned from the company yesterday, was... was this the reason why he.."  


"He said that... he got a big deal from another company..." Jisung continued, "He told us that he was leaving because it was closer to his house."  


The room fell into a deep silence as the next sentence fell from Jisung's mouth.

  


**"We thought he was joking when he said he'll take Haechan hyung with him."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took this much time.  
> I'll be updating the next chapters by today or tomorrow.  
> I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**( Chan's P.O.V)**

Minho and I ran back to the JYP building.

Rushing throughout the rooms, we made our way to the CEO's room.

"JYP-NIM!!" I knocked on the door.

I didn't mean to scream but I was frustrated.

I didn't want any of my members to be in danger and Seungmin could be in a dangerous situation right now and that was making me angry.

"JYP-NIM!! OPEN THE-"

I was cut off by the door suddenly opening.

"Y-yes Chan? Is th-there any sort of p-problem?" 

Why was he so scared?

I tilted my head in confusion while Minho chucked besides me.

"JYP-NIM!! Seungmin is missing!!" I told him and his eyes widened.

He hurriedly told us to come inside and closed the door behind.

"Can you explain the situation to me?" He gestured us to sit down as he himself sat down.

"I.N was the one who told us, he as he told us that Min might have been kidnapped. All of Seungmin's things were lying on the ground, even his phone." I explained and he nodded his head.

He grabbed a file and gave it to me.

"I think you should see this." He said.

Opening the file, I saw a picture of someone, with some information of some sort.

**'Name: Nam Si Woo**

**Age: XX**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...'**

"He was a former JYP trainee.... I had to kick him out after Seungmin joined.." He told us.

Minho and I shared a look.

"Then.. shouldn't Chan hyung know about him," Minho asked.

"He was kind of like a hidden trainee... He was a trainee for about a month before Seungmin joined. He and Seungmin were actually placed in the same team during evaluations but after knowing that Chan had picked Seungmin for Stray Kids.. He started bullying him and threatening him, so I had to do something before Si Woo does something,"

"Seungmin knew about him?? And bullying? Why didn't he tell us anything?" I asked.

I was hurt... Did Seungmin not trust me that time?

"No-no, I told him not to tell anyone. Si Woo was actually supposed to be a SM trainee, and during that time Soo Man and I had made a deal, and Si Woo was training in JYP only for his vocals.. and after hearing you praise Seungmin for his vocals.. he just kinda went feral of some sort."

"We had sent him back to SM after Seungmin told us everything but it seemed like Si Woo done the same thing in SM, so they had to kick him out and our deal was broken."

"What.." Minho whispered.

What indeed.

"What was the deal about?" Minho asked.

"We were supposed to debut an idol 3 years after the deal's contract was signed, and Si Woo was chosen as the idol, so we were training him separately. SM training him for his dance and us, we were training his vocals. But he had a really big ego, so when he heard someone else getting compliments he just lost his mind." JYP-Nim sighed as he finished.

What kind of... person was this Nam SI Woo...

"And.. you think he was behind the kidnapping?" Minho asked cutting me out of my thoughts.

"He indeed was... I was warning you about someone that was threatening Seungmin in the morning right?" 

We nodded.

"That was Si Woo.."

**"We'll have to find Seungmin fast or else he'll do something really bad to him.."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the REALLY late update.  
> I'm currently in the most annoying schooling year.  
> We have a lot of exams and all and I have another exam next week.  
> And my finals were postponed to May so its really frustrating.
> 
> I hope you liked it.  
> If you have any suggestions of how you want the story you want to go then you can comment it down.  
> This wasn't supposed to be the plot for Minnie's part but it suddenly changed while I was typing...
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> (I know I'm late but)  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	7. Chapter 7

**(Haechan's P.O.V)**

I woke up with my head pounding.

Letting my eyes adjust to the light, I slowly opened my eyes. 

My left hand was chained to the wall. 

Whats happening?! 

Slowly looking around I saw someone else in the corner of the room. 

He had black hair and was curled up in the other corner of the room, his back facing me. 

I observed closely and saw that he was chained too. 

Sighing, I stood up and tried walking, to see how long the chains were. 

Luckily it was long enough for me to reach the boy. 

"Hey..." I shook him to see if he'll wake up but no. 

Slowly turning him towards me, I looked at his face. 

SEUNGMIN?! 

Why is Seungmin here?! Why are we.... Why did... 

My mind was racing with questions. 

What do they want from us?! 

"Minnie! Minnie!" I shook him again, "wake up!!!"

Seungmin and I had gotten really close after the NCT Dream and Stray kids collab. 

We exchanged numbers and started chatting about everything, from our worries to stupid stuff

Seungmin was like my personal listener who would listen to all my worries and help me when needed. I did the same for him. 

And now seeing him here with me kind of calmed me down but it also scared me, for what reason are we here? 

"S-stop!! My h-head hurts!" He suddenly replied, scaring me. 

"Minnie!' I squeaked as I hugged him. 

" Haechan? Why are you here- where are we?!" He asked after looking around the room. 

Shaking my head, I looked at him. 

"I have no idea... "

"I stared at his blank face. 

" You're kidding me right?" He asked and I shook my head again. 

"Do... Do you remember anything.... Before you know... Waking up," I asked him and he looked down, maybe thinking... 

"I was returning after shopping for food with Jeongin... Then.. I was suddenly grabbed by men wearing black from head to toe and.... they put something on my mouth, making me fall unconscious... Then I woke up to you shaking me," He said making me nod. 

"How did you get here Haechan?" He asked me. 

"I was just waiting for food, and when the door bell rang I went to answer it, there were men like you said, covered in black and they injected something in me before I blacked out.." I answered after thinking. 

Seungmin sighed before looking back at me.

"Either this a prank video that the company is doing or we are in huge trouble," He said and I nodded.

"And which one do you think it is?"

"Looking at the chains and the place we are in... this has to be something dangerous, we have to find a way to run-"

Suddenly the door opened startling both of us.

"OH, so you're finally awake?"

**"YOU?!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am updating after a long time, I know.  
> I had actually finished writing this chapter and I HAD thought that I HAD already published it but no.  
> I'll be updating more regularly now, hopefully.  
>  And I have deleted my other book "Dear" if anyone was reading it or waiting for it to be updated.  
> I have lost all hope for the book because I couldn't find a better plot or storyline for it.  
> I'm sorry if you had been waiting for the updates.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> As both a Stay and Carat, I am really worried right now.  
>  I had no idea about what was happening until now.  
> This is really stressing me out and yes, I now know that Hyunjin is innocent but there is no updates for Mingyu's case.  
> And as Seventeen is my ultimate group this is really sad and stressful.  
> I just hope that this situation gets over quickly.
> 
> I will be updating more, but I wouldn't have a schedule of any type.


End file.
